Sentimental Christmas
by CrystaL Rose
Summary: Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu long painfully for their loved ones on Christmas day (a songfic based off of "Seiya no Tenshi Tachi").


Uh, hey. This is my first ever MKR fanfic, and it's a songfic (something I haven't attempted before either), but hey don't let that stop you! (no, really! ^_^;;). This fic just came to me one day, while listening to the song 'Seiya no Tenshi Tachi' (translated Angels of the Holy Night). If you have it, or can get your hands on it, listen to it, preferably while reading this, but hey it's optional *shrugs*. Anyway, enjoy (hopefully *crosses fingers*).  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or this song (unfortunately *sigh*).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sentimental Christmas by Crystal Rose  
  
  
Sitting atop the kendo roof, Hikaru stared up into the sky, her head tilted upward to watch the falling snow. She wondered...did it even snow in Cephiro? And if it did...if it did, was he watching the sky too? The snowflakes continued to drift down toward her as she thought about him.   
  
Sora ni hikaru yuki wa marude tenshi no shiroi hane da ne  
(The snow glistening in the sky, as if it was an angel's white wing)  
  
As a snowflake lands on the tip of her nose, she blinks in surprise and sits up, absentmindedly rubbing it away as she hugs her knees to her chest. Down below, children run and play out in the street, laughing with glee. Staring towards the horizon of the setting sun, she notices a couple walking down the street, hand in hand. Her gaze turns wistful as she watches the girl lean closer, hugging the young man's arm while looking up into his face lovingly.  
  
Machijuu ga yume mitaina watagashi no iro shiawase sou na hito no nami  
(The whole town is a dreamy color of cotton candy,   
waves of people who look happy)  
  
She thought back to another time when he'd held her close, his eyes dark pools of emotions as she confessed her love for him. Then, Mokona leading her to that beautiful garden where he awaited with his promise...he'd protect her forever... As tears began to blur her vision, she embraced herself tightly, imagining his touch and wishing for his warmth.   
  
Ima wa koko ni inai anata me o tojite omoidasu   
(You are not here now. I close my eyes, and remember)   
  
Pulling out the necklace he'd given her, she began to cry silently, her eyes overflowing with tears and her shoulders shaking uncontrollably as she held the object close to her heart.   
  
"Hikaru!"   
  
She glanced up sharply before looking down to see her brother Takeru. He looked back at her curiously.  
  
"Na, Hikaru. What are you doing up there? We're about to open presents!"   
  
"Ah, sou. Ch-chotto matte."  
  
Quickly wiping her tears away, she slipped the necklace back into her shirt and stood carefully before jumping down to the street with a graceful landing. He admonished her lightly for staying out on the roof all night, to which she replied with a large sheepish smile, laughing slightly as she commented that the snow was just so beautiful outside. As he turned around to lead the way inside, she gratefully dropped the façade, the smile slipping from her face as she paused momentarily for another view of the sky.  
  
Yuki no nai kuni ni mo todoku yo ni kokoro no oku tsubuyaku  
(I mumble, deep inside my heart, to reach to lands without snow)  
  
"Lantis..."  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
We're gonna fall in love again,  
So we'll sing this song for you.  
I wanna hold you tight tonight.  
Merry Christmas for you.  
Merry Christmas for you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In her dark room, Umi sat by the window, staring up into the darkening sky with a blank look on her face. Something shone brightly in the distance, a brief glint of metal. She blinked, coming out of her stupor to notice for the first time, the beauty of winter. Yes...such cold beauty...  
  
Yoru no umi mitaina marude tenshi ga tobuyouna sora  
(Like the ocean at night, as if it were the skies angels flew in)  
  
She jumped up abruptly, a sudden need to be outside consuming her. Flying down the stairs, she easily slipped out the front door without her parents' noticing. A dark blue coat lay in her hands as she looked about cautiously before donning the clothing and running towards town. Up ahead, she could see billions of tiny lights shining like stars in the night sky.  
  
Kiniro ni matataiteru hoshi no kawari no machi no akari ga yume mitai  
(Glistening golden, the city substituting for the stars,   
the lights are like a dream)  
  
Walking along the street, Umi smiles slightly, allowing herself to become a part of the quaint atmosphere. Everywhere, people laughed and smiled, enjoying the holiday. She continued walking, lost in thought when a bright flash caught her eyes. Turning slightly, she eyed an ornately carved mirror. The merchant, a small frail looking woman, beckoned her closer upon seeing her look of interest.  
  
She stepped closer, looking into the smooth glass like surface. A pair of bright blue eyes stared back at her, a lock of lavender falling into one of the eyes. She blinked in surprise, a small gasp escaping her lips as she nearly dropped the mirror. Looking once more, she found to her disappointment that it was indeed her own reflection, and in the background, she could vaguely hear the merchant's rambling. She wordlessly handed her some money, quickly walking away. As she made her way back home, she could still hear the merchant shouting that she'd forgotten her change. She walked on, not caring.   
  
Ima wa mada aenai keredo kono kimochi wasurenai  
(I can't see you yet, but I won't forget how I'm feeling now)  
  
Back at home, she quickly undressed for bed, picking up the mirror once more. Swapping the mirror for a brush, she sat on her bed, brushing out her long blue hair while studying the odd piece of work. The mirror itself was beautifully cut and was held by a silver frame with delicate flowers carved into the metal. It possessed a kind of cold beauty, yet...  
  
She'd seen such beauty before...She thought of another pair of bright blue eyes, eyes that could darken to a startlingly deep blue when provoked. Yes, just like his eyes. She sighed, feeling that empty space in her heart where he used to lay. However, deep inside, she could still feel that spark of hope... that feeling that she'd see him once again. She just had too.  
  
Taisetsu ni mune no oku sodateru ienakatta koto bato  
(I'll nurture it carefully deep in my heart, the words I couldn't say, and)  
  
She held the mirror tightly, trying to fight off the tears of regret that surged forth.  
  
"Clef...watashi...watashi..."  
  
She stared hard at the back of the mirror as she fought off tears of frustration and anger, anger at her own incompetence. Then, suddenly, she gasped as she took notice of a small inscription made on the smooth metal surface. Her eyes widened and all the tears she'd been holding in spilled down her cheeks unnoticed as she let the mirror slip out of her hands and crash on the floor, shattering instantly. She covered her face and began crying uncontrollably, lost in her own world of misery.   
  
In the center of all the broken glass, a small piece of metal shone in the moonlight, and on it was an inscription that read, 'aishiteru.'   
  
Merry Christmas  
  
And as always, she could hear his voice...Umi...arigatou...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
We're gonna fall in love again,  
So we'll sing this song for you.  
I wanna hold you tight tonight.  
Merry Christmas for you.  
Merry Christmas for you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sitting on a park bench in the empty park, Fuu sat stargazing with only a small candle to keep her company. Dressed warmly in a dark green coat and scarf, her legs covered by the long skirt she wore, she sat comfortably, the chilly night air not bothering her at all. A small breeze blew past, caressing her cheek and invoking memories of another, his hands just as gentle and soft.   
  
Hoho wo sugiteku kaze marude tenshi no toiki no you ni  
(Wind blowing past my cheeks, as if they were sighs of angels)  
  
She closed her eyes indulgently, but the only thing she was left with when they opened was a flameless candle. She sighed and gazed skyward, wondering where in the universe he was. Billions of tiny stars twinkled back in response.  
  
Heya no naka akari keshite miageru yozora ruriiro sunde yume no you  
(Turning out the lights in the room, and looking up at the night sky.   
A clear azure sky, like a dream)  
  
Staring at the candle, she felt a sort of sympathy and kinship with the object. She could understand what it felt like to lose your flame...your everything. She continued staring at the candle, as if expecting it to reignite, until she saw a different shade of yellowish gold...his eyes. They were always so bright and catlike, she recalled, but he never looked upon her with anything but tenderness. Her face took on a wistful expression... she could almost see him now...  
  
Ima wa soba ni inai anata hanarete mo wasurenai  
(You are not next to me now, I won't forget even if we're far apart)  
  
She still remembered the day they'd been separated like yesterday. The look on his face would be engraved in her mind forever, but...she knew they'd meet again. And when they did, she'd be able to tell him because she was finally able to admit it to herself. Yes...it was true...she loved him.  
  
"Ferio...taisetsuna Ferio..."  
  
Itsuka mata aeta hi tsutaetai mune no oku no omoito   
(I would like to tell you when we meet again,   
the feeling deep in my heart and)  
  
"Hontou ni...anata o aisuru."  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
We're gonna fall in love again,  
So we'll sing this song for you.  
I wanna hold you tight tonight.  
  
We're gonna fall in love again,  
So we'll sing this song for you.  
I wanna hold you tight tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Keredo  
(but...)  
  
Inside, Hikaru stares out the window, lost in thought when suddenly all three of her brothers surprise her with hugs and kisses, smothering her with affection. Each brother more possessive than the last, Hikaru laughs, a genuine smile on her face as an argument breaks out between two of her elder brothers.   
  
Ima wa koko ni inai anata me o tojite omoidasu  
(You are not here now. I close my eyes, and remember)  
  
Having cried herself asleep, Umi lay limp in bed, her hair sprawled about her. In her hands was a piece of the mirror's frame, the moonlight illuminating the small inscription engraved into the metal. As her hand unconsciously tightened its grip on the object, her thumb brushed across the engraving and she smiled.   
  
Yuki no nai kuni ni mo todokuyou kokoro no oku tsubuyaku  
(I mumble, deep inside my heart, to reach to lands without snow)  
  
Standing on a hillside beside a large oak tree, Fuu watched as the sun began to rise. Unheeded, tears began flowing down her cheeks as she wished her beloved was standing there beside her; she smiled, knowing he'd have loved to see it too.   
  
Merry Christmas   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Um, for those of you who don't know any Japanese:  
  
["Na, Hikaru."]- Hey, Hikaru.   
["Ah, sou. Ch-chotto matte."]- Oh, right. Just a minute (lit. means wait a bit)  
["Clef...watashi...watashi..."]- Clef...I...I...  
['aishiteru']- I love you.  
[Umi...arigatou...]- Umi...thank you...   
["Ferio...taisetsuna Ferio..."]- Ferio...beloved Ferio...  
["Hontou ni...anata o aisuru."]-Truly...I love you.   
  
Anyway, there it is. I really don't know if it's any good, seeing as it is my first songfic/one-shot/MKR fic, as I said earlier. However, if you DO like it, please review. A review does the body good (or at least it'll do me good! ^_^;;)  
  
Crystal Rose ^_~ 


End file.
